Criminal Strippers
by sailor stararies
Summary: The BAU team is forced to inlist the help of a stripper in order to find a killer.Get ready for hot and sexy shirtless men!In honor of a good friend who begged me to write this.
1. Assignment and lessons

It was a normal Saturday or so they thought. They were all siting in a gym rather their usual meeting room. Instead of their usual attire, they were all dressed in casual wear. Will showed up followed by the rest of the gang.

"Can anybody tell me what the heck is going on?''

"Why are we here on a Saturday?'' Reid asked rubbing his eyes, still asleep.

"Here.'' JJ said handing him coffee.

"Relax minions I brought donuts.'' Garcia said happily.

"We're discussing a new case. It involved male strippers being murdered in have a profile.''

"You did this without us ?'' Reid asked suspiciously.

"After much consideration, Rossi and Hotch made a decision.'' Prentiss said

"You guys have to go under cover.'' Rossi said nonchalantly.

"Wait what?'' Morgan said as Reid spit out his coffee.

"Why me?'' Reid asked his voice squeaking.

"Do we look like we're under the age of 21?''Rossi said

"Crap.''

" Their targeting guys under the age of 25, particularly black men and cacasians.''

"No!'' Reid said paling.

"Reid!'' Garcia begged.

"Hell no!'' Morgan echoed.

"Look you 'll be safe . We 'll be acting as spectators.'' JJ explained.

"But-''

"We know we're asking alot,but need to catch the guy.''Morgan and Reid sighed defeated.

"Come on Reid it'll be fun.'' Garcia said beaming trying to lighten the mood.

"Sure for you.'' Reid said sarcastically.

"I kinda like seeing you guys in leather.'' Prentiss said causing eyebrows to shoot up.

"Well at least now we know what you do for kicks.'' Hotch said smiling at his wife. Prentiss blushed.

"We'll be sure to throw plenty of ones.'' JJ smirked ignoring her boss's remarks.

"Did the agency approve.''

"Yep. Hitler actually approved.'' Rossi said referring to Strauss. Morgan shuddered. He had no desire whatsoever to have that she-devil see him shirtless.

"So when do we leave?''

"Tomorrow. For now you will be working on your dancing with Michael Martingano.'' JJ said as Michael entered. The guy was dressed in a white t-shirt and blue jeans. JJ and Garcia let out low wolf whistles causing him to smile sheepishly.

"Hey beautiful.''

"Hiya handsome.''

"Ok enough with the flirting ladies.'' Rossi said breaking up what looked like preteens giggling over the guy.

"Hi.'' Rossi said simply.

"Well tell me what you need me to do?'' Mike said shaking his hand.

"It's simple really. We need you to turn smokin' hot Adonis and adorable genius into drool worthy strippers.'' Garcia said before Rossi could explain.

"Well that may be difficult.'' Mike admitted looking at Reid.

"Mike please we need to make sure we can get the guy. We also need you to go back into the stripper scene.''

"You'll be generously compensated.''  
"Alright .Well this shouldn't be too hard. Please at least tell me you're a fast learner?''

"Dude the guy is a genius .I've seen the guy play a sonata and the guy hasn't had any practice.'' Morgan said backing Reid up.

"Well at least you're not like the kid. Okay guys I need you guys to show me what I'm working with. Now.'' Mike ordered.

"Are you sure?'' Reid asked.

"Ok.'' Morgan said pulling off his shirt. Garcia wolf whistled causing Mike to smirk.

"Well at least you'll have somebody giving you ones.''

"I only carry twenties.'' Garcia said causing Mike to back away playfully.

"Oh boy you don't wanna know what the guys will have to do for twenties.''

"YES!'' JJ, Garcia and Prentiss nearly screamed.

"I'm beginning to wonder if I should get involved.'' Will muttered to Hotch.

"Same here.'' Hotch said noting his raven haired wife eagerness .

"What are they doing ?''

"It's called a belly roll.'' JJ said to will.

"Am I sensing jealousy, Mon Amor?''

"No cher, but I have a serious urge to put you over my shoulder and hightail it home before I rip your clothes off and—'' Will whispered in JJ's ear.

"Cool it , you two.'' Hotch ordered smirking.

"Nice Reid. Hmm, we need to get a little more muscle on you.'' He said looking at the Skinny nerds frame.

And a better nickname.'' Mike said rubbing his chin.

"Ladies any suggestions?'' He asked slowly.

"I know!Love doctor!'' Garcia squealed. It was apparent Garcia was enjoying every moment and was on a sugar high from the donuts.

"Garcia!''

"Garcia are you serious?'' Reid squeaked

"No that could work…I think.'' Mike said before ripping Reid's shirt off.

"Really dude?'' Reid snapped showing off his thin, and slightly muscular frame.

"Get used to it. Those women will be rippin' off more than just shirts.'' Mike said as he stood back.

"Now we need to get you guys a wardrobe. Follow me he ordered.''

"What about my shirt?'' Reid asked before the group out.


	2. Dallas and rules of the game

"Do I have to?'' Reid asked nervously. They had the majority of their time in Florida buying their wardrobe. Reid wasn't too pleased. He didn't like having a lot of attention.

"Reid get your sexy ass out here.''

"Come on Love Doctor. You're not the first.'' Prentiss said teasingly.

Heck , The kid was even more awkward than you.'' Mike muttered.

" If I can do this you can.'' Morgan said flexing his muscles as he walked in leather jeans.

"Oh mama likes.''

"Yeah I know Mama likes.'' Morgan said dancing over to her.

"I think I died and went to heaven.'' Garcia said surprised squirming against the wall.

"Well?''

"Sexy Reid. '' JJ said reassuringly. Reid smiled nervously.

"Not bad, Love doctor.''

"We haven't found a nickname for Morgan.'' Prentiss said.

"I don't think we'll have trouble.'' Mike said smirking as Morgan got showered with ones.

"Mr. One would work.'' Reid muttered.

"Well enough playing kids let's get back to business. I talked to Dallas my old manager. He's agreed to cooperate so long as he gets to see you guys.''

"We meet him over at the club in an hour. Now come on let's get some food. Theres a good Cuban place.''

"Hey Mike.''

"Hey Brooke. Brooke these are the um new recruits.''

"He told me about the situation. I'm not exactly happy.'' She said upset.

"She's excited.'' Mike refuted.

"So who are the new recruits.''

"Derek "Mr. One" Morgan and Spencer "Love Doctor" Reid .'' Mike said smirking. Brooke eyed both the men before smiling an odd grin.

"Ahh! No eyeing the merchandise, Madame.'' Mike said covering her eyes.

"Fine. You owe me a dance'' She said pouting.

"Well lets go and pay for the clothes and go meet Dallas.'' Mike said.

They all sat in the club, eating Tacos and burritos as Dallas showed up. The man was dressed in a t-shirt and jeansand wearing a black cowboy hat.

"Well look what the cats dragged in. How ya doin' Mike?''

"Dallas.I'm good man.''

'These must be the detectives. Dallas Delacroix.''

"I'm Agent Rossi. Agent Hotch, Prentiss, JJ , Garcia, La Montage, Morgan and Reid.'' Rossi said shaking the man's hand.

"So where are the agents that will uh be gracing the stage?''

"That's me and Reid.'' Morgan explained. Dallas eyed both the men verily. These guys were going to pose as strippers and more so they were actually sure this was gonna work?

"Gentlemen to be frank, um how exactly are you going to find the killer?''

"We have a profile. The killer has specifically decided going after Caucasian and African Americans. We figure we can lure him here since this is the only strip club in Miami that hasn't been touched.'' Reid explained.

"That makes sense.'' Dallas said rubbing his chin.

"Well we need to go over some more moves, but for tonight you each will do your solo acts. Now I'll leave you cute little kids to go play with your new friends.'' Dallas said leaving.

"Don't worry about him. He acts very fatherly.'' Mike explained noting the detective's expressions.

"No kidding. It'll drive you crazy.'' A voice said. All the adults turned to find a Cuban guy wearing swim trunks and an opened white shirt.

"Tito!''

"Mike! Man good to see you.''

"This is Derek Morgan and Spencer The love doctor Reid.'' Mike said introducing the men to the Cuban.

"Finally new guys. The woman will take to you guys quickly.''

"Yeah well let's hope so.'' Reid said nervously.

"Oh trust me they time this chick nearly ripped off my—''

"Tito nobody needs to know how many woman have ripped off your shorts and tried to attack your dick.'' A big brown haired guy was wearing a red t-shirt and black shorts.

"Ken shut up and come meet the new recruits.'' Tito said rolling his eyes angrily.

"Oh detectives.'' Dallas said coming back.

"Detectives?'' Ken repeated confused.

"Long story.'' Morgan and Reid said in unison. The cuban stared surprised.

"Well just to warn you. Don't drink too much of that stuff.'' Dallas said simply handing them bottles.

"What stuff?''

"This.'' Ken said holding up a bottle of red liquid.

"Lets just say it'll get you really loose.''

"It's like getting drunk without all the calories, but by the looks of it, you could use alittle meat on your bones.'' Tito explained

"Why does everybody keep saying that?''

"Spence relax. Women dig a man whose confident regardless of body figure.'' Brooke said reassuringly.

"Yeah but dude the guy needs to get some calories in his system.''

"Fine We'll take him to Ihop afterwards.'' Mike snapped irritated, shaking his head at his friends.

"If he doesn't have any ladies screaming his name.'' Tito said causing the genius to blush furiously.

"Wow. Rowdy bunch.'' Rossi said chuckling.

"Reminds me of college.'' Hotch said.

"Really?'' Prentiss said overhearing them. Rossi coughed ignoring the woman's comment.

"What?Just cause we're serious doesn't mean we didn't act like normal teenager when we were younger.'' Hotch said simply.

"Some people still act like teenagers when their away from public.'' JJ said eying her husband.

"Well enought talk. Lets get you boys ready for your premiere.''

"Not without my help your not.''

"Boys meet the Kid.'' Mike said introducing the group to a semi buff white guy with scruffy hair.

Hiya. Hey sis?''

"Hey baby bro.'' Brooke replied.

"Sis?''

" place is full of surprises.'' The kid muttered.

"Well lets get you guys pumped.'' Mike said happily leading them into a room.

"Say hello to training.''

"Yippee I can't wait.'' Reid said sarcastically.


	3. Debuts and confidence

"Reid relax.''

"Easy for you to say. Your buff and it looks like you've done this before.''

"Well pick a chick you think you'd like to get to know and flirt. If you're lucky she'll show up.'' Morgan said as they watched the women walking around. They were relaxing for a bit before the main events.

"Reid you can always use JJ as a backup. I don't mind.'' Will offered.

"Thanks, but that would make it even more awkward.''

"Hey!''

"What! You're like my sister and besides if I were to dance all over you I'd bust out laughing by how awkward it is.'' Reid said causing the group to laugh.

"Well don't worry because I think somebody's interested in our little genius over here.'' Garcia said looking over at a brunnette who was eyeing Reid like he was the last man on earth.

"Don't just stand there go over there.''

"But—''

"Reid go!'' JJ urged. Reid swallowed. He studied the women. She was wearing blue jeans, a white tank and a black leatherjacket. Her hair was brown hair down and past her shoulder, clipped back with a butterfly barrette.

"Hi.'' Reid said sitting next to her at the bar.

"Hiya handsome.'' She said sweetly. He smiled back.

"What can I get ya?'' the bartender asked Reid. Reid looked up to find Rossi dressed in a t-shirt. They definitely were taking their jobs seriously.

"Um whatever the lady wants.'' Reid said simply.

"Margarita. Extra salt, please.''

"I'm Sam.'' The woman replied as she was given her drink.

"Reid.''he said getting his drink.

"Are you performing tonight, handsome?''

"Depends. Are you gonna be there?'' Reid asked as he sipped his drink. He had no idea that Rossi could make killer margarita. Damn it was good!

"If you are then I am.''

"Good I'll-I'll be looking forward to you.''

"Really? You come here often?''

"Not really. I just moved here from Texas a month ago and was on an assignment in Nevada. I didn't get out a lot, so a couple of my friends dragged me along as part of welcoming back home.''

"However I'm very glad I was dragged into this.'' Sam said smoothly. Spencer blushed,causing her to giggle. Rossi smiled causing Spencer to turn even redder.

"Well I'm sorry, but I've gotta get ready. See ya later?''

"Count on it sugar.'' Sam said smiling at him before winking.

Reid for the first time was actually happy about this gig. Rossi watched the young agent walk away. This was definitely gonna get interesting. Meanwhile the female agents were seated in various spots, trying to blend in with the crowd. Garcia was upfront, while JJ and Prentiss were in the back. Suddenly the lights went dim. Dallas appeared wearing a black cowboy hat, a black vest and leather jeans with matching black boots.

"Oh wow.'' JJ said blinking. She looked at her drink. Nope it wasn't the drink.

"Yeah. Wow is right.'' Prentiss muttered. While he looked delightful, something about Dallas walking out left a bad taste in the females mouths.

"Ladies. Prepare to feast your eyes on the sexiest, Juiciest, Leanest, Hunkiest strippers in Miami.'' The sound of screaming women quickly filled the club.

"Tonight we've got some new guys. So ladies make them feel welcomed. Presenting our first guy- Derek 'Mr. One' Morgan.''

"Ladies I'm happy with twenties.'' Morgan shouted ripping his shirt off causing the women's screams to go up a decibel.

"If I can't hear in the morning we know who to blame.'' Rossi said as Hotch ordered a drink.

Morgan strutted out dancing causing all the women to scream before picking out Garcia. Reid watched, a knot forming in his stomach. Mike walked over watching.

'I'm not sure I can do this. Where's the bottle?''

"Why?'' Mike asked.

"I need some.'' Reid said simply. Mike handed him the bottle, Spencer chugging the thing down. Mike noticed quickly pulling the bottle away from the shaken genius. Mike pushed him down into a chair. The guy was obviously nervous.

"Easy! Easy, Reid. Listen to me. Relax,dude.''

"How long have you been doing this?''

"Nine years.'' Reid gave him a condescending look.

"Just think about that cute little blonde that flirted with you at the bar.''' Mike said to Reid quickly .

"You saw that?''

" girl liked what she saw. Give yourself some credit, Spence. Somebody out there liked what she saw. Your ready, you just need a little more polishing. I can tell you've had some experience in modeling, by the way you walk.'' Reid looked at him surprised.

It was true. He had modeled before he had joined the BAU. It was interesting, and the walk he acquired was something he never got rid of.

"Now just relax and dance on her if she's there.'' Mike said.

Now less talking and definitely less clothing.'' Mike said handing Reid some black jeans and a button down shirt.

"Oh and here's the on in a afew so speed dress.'' Mike said before leaving to get himself ready.

"Mike?''

"Thanks.''

"Knock 'em dead love doctor.'' Mike said reassuringly.

"Kid get ready your up.'' Dallas said causing Spencer to jump.

"Relax, you'll be fine.'' Dallas said before going out onto the stage. Morgan passed by giving him a thumbs up.

"Thanks.'' Reid squeaked.

"Ladies, Please welcome out our next newbie: Spencer the "Love Doctor "Reid!''

Reid strutted out acting as confident as possible.

"Was he a model in his previous life?'' Garcia asked sipping her beer.

"I don't know, but dang! He's owning it!'' JJ said smiling.

Reid stripped, almost stopping when he saw her. She was sitting, smiling and letting out a loud whistle. He smirked a slightly odd look in his eye.

He slowly walked over to her throwing clothes all over the place until he was shirtless, causing the girls to grin. He began grinding on her, all the while looking into her eyes. He noticed her cerulean eyes dark with lust. He felt her grope his ass, causing her girlfriends to squeal and oddly turn him on. Sam ran her fingers through his scalp, causing Rossi and Prentiss to look stunned.

"Wow!''

"I know. It's getting rather interesting.'' Prentiss said watching the scene. At that moment Sam pulled Reid near her causing him to kiss her. Reid was taken back slightly, but enjoyed it, grinding his hips against her pelvis. Sam moaned loudly into his mouth as his eyes rolled in the back of his head.

"Did he just—''

"Uhhuh.''

"Woohoo! Go Reid!'' Garcia squealed.

"Not again!'' Mike said chuckling as he and Morgan watched from behind the carpet.  
"Again?'' Morgan asked surprised watching the spectacle.

"Rule one: Never kiss clients. I did it. First rule I learned.'' The kid explained. Sam and Reid both parted their lips coming apart with an audible pop. Sam grinned before smacking Reid on the butt.

Reid gave her a playful glare, before walking off. He wondered if what had happened because of the liquor in his system or new found confidence.

The night went well, with all the strippers finishing at around 1 am.

"Well see you guys tomorrow.''

"Alright.'' Morgan and Reid said. Morgan turned to find a pair of eyes staring at Reid, who was changing into a long sleeved shirt and blue jeans.

"Reid, your lady is waiting.''

"Lady?''

"Oh Sam.''

"Sam? So the lady's got a name.''

"Morgan, don't ask.'' Reid said hiding his gun underneath his jacket.

"Hi.''

"Hi,Sam.''

"Hi Spencer.''

"Did you have a good time?''

"I did. Um would you like to get some dinner with me?''

"UM sure.''

"Great.'' Sam said.

"Here. Take your bag. Be alert. I'll tell the group.'' Morgan explained. Reid nodded before following Sam.

Rossi and the group watched Reid leave with the attractive blonde.

"Something tells me somebody had a good night.'' Rossi said before humming in Italian.

"Hope he has fun.'' Garcia said smiling.

"So what's your occupation?'' Reid asked as they sat in the 1950s style diner.

"I work in law enforcement. I take calls. Not very glamorous, but hey it has its perks. You?'' Sam explained biting into her rueben.

"I'm into analyzing people.''

"Oh a therapist.'' She said chuckling.

"Um can we go somewhere private?''

"What did you have in mind?'' Reid asked smiling. Sam grinned, stepping on the gas.


	4. A long night and surprises

They entered the hotel room, kissing each other with wild abandon.

"Mmm. Spencer I owe you a dance.'' Sam said smiling. She pushed him down onto couch, before pulling off her shirt. Spencer swallowed feeling the tightness of his jeans.

She danced, rolling her hips.

"Belly dancing?''

"Yep . It's a fun way to stay in shape. Well for me anyway.'' Sam said dancing towards him. He licked his lips, as she continued rolling her hips at him, as she removed her jeans. She continued dancing in a matching red lace panty set. She straddled his legs, grinding her hips against his tented jeans. Reid groaned loudly throwing his head back.

"Somebody's happy.''

"Mmhmm. Oh god.'' He said grabbing both sides of her hips, grinding himself against her. He kissed her as she moaned loudly.

"Spencer! Oh god! Oh god. More!'' Sam panted as Spencer kissed and licked her neck. She threw her head back, causing the two to fall off the couch onto the floor.

"I don't think we can make it to the bedroom.'' Sam admitted. Spencer agreed, rubbing his hand against her wet panties. Sam squirmed, covering her mouth. Spencer immediately pulled her hands down.

"I wanna hear you scream, Sam.'' He whispered, surprised at his behavior. He pulled her bra down, revealing her 38B sized breast. He rolled his tongue over her nipples as she ran her nails down her back.

"Spencer, stop teasing. You're not on the job anymore. I want all of you.'' Sam whispered before groaning.

"Alright,'' he said shedding his clothes. He pulled off her underwear, before attacking her wet core with his mouth.

"Spencer, no more. I need you now.'' She begged climaxing as Spencer lapped up her juice. Spencer pulled her up before leading her to the bed.

"Do you have a condom?''

"Yes.'' Spencer said pulling a condom from his pocket before unwrapping it and putting it on. He smiled before running his fingers over her wet core

"Spencer! Hurry.'' Sam whined causing Spencer to enter swiftly.

Spencer and Sam moaned loudly, not caring if they were going to wake up half of Miami.

"More, Spencer! More!Deeper!'' Sam cried as she ran her nails across Spencer's ass, causing him to become harder. He continued to pound into her, feeling close.

"Sam!I'm close.''

"Me too. Faster.'' Spencer sped up causing Sam to tighten around his length. Crying out his name. Spencer soon followed letting out a low growl, before collapsing on top of her.

"That was amazing.''

"I know.''

"Wanna go again?''

"Definitely.'' Spencer said smiling.

Spencer woke up to the faint smell of lavender. He rolled over smelling the pillow. She must've worn that perfume. He sighed, the events from last night racing through his mind. He rubbed his eyes as his cell phone rang. He checked the alarm clock-7 am. Why hadn't anybody woken him up?

"Hello?''

"Spencer. Are you ok?''

"Yeah I'm fine Mike.''

"Well come on. We've got to get to Ihop .I was told to pick you up. Come on,''

Spencer quickly changed into jeans and a plaid shirt before grabbing his phone and bag.

Mike was waiting outside in jeans and a t-shirt.

"Slept well?''

"Very well.'' Spencer said simply.

They entered the restaurant, finding the group talking about the previous night's events over French toast and red velvet pancakes.

"Well well look who finally showed up.'' JJ said smiling.

"Long night?'' Morgan asked wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Morgan shut up.'' Spencer muttered as Mike and he sat down.

"So when do we get to meet your girlfriend?''

"She's not my girlfriend.''

"Well we're hoping we'll get to see her quicker than you think.''

"A lot sooner.'' Rossi said as the other guest arrived

Samantha Galloway, Miami PD.'' She said smiling before it quickly faded. Reid looked up. Sam was dressed in a police uniform .It looked sexy.

"Reid? You're an agent?''

"You're a cop?'' Reid echoed.

"Oh shit!'' Garcia said recognizing the face.

"Oh shit is right.'' Prentiss second.

"Well it seems you've met.'' Hotch said stifling a smile. He found this whole thing amusing. Rossi and Will were laughing hysterically ,while Morgan was downing Garcias cofee thinking he still hadnt woken up yet.

"We need to !'' Sam hissed pulling him away from his friends.

"Uhoh soomebodys introuble.'' Garcia watched before going back to his breakfast.

"it's a little to cramped over there.'' Sam said leading Reid to a small vacant booth away from both the her police comrades and his agent comrades.

"Can I get you two anything?'' the waitress asked.

"Two coffees and a short stack for me.''

"Make that two short stacks.''Sam corrected. She smiled before laughing softly.

"What?''

"You're a little young to be in the BAU.''

"I was gonna say the same thing about you being a cop.'' Reid refuted causing both of them to laugh.

"You're very good.'' Sam said eyeing Reid.

"In what way?''

"In bed and on stage.'' Sam whispered in Reid's ear, causing him to blush.

"I'm sorry about not telling you anything. I was told by agent Rossi that I had to pretend to be a spectator.'' Sam explained.

"I just didn't expect to go back to my hotel with you.'' Sam said sipping her coffee

"Guys we've got another victim. From the La Fantastica Strip club.'' One of her comrades explained.

"So much for breakfast.'' Reid said just as their food arrived.

"I'll buy you lunch. Now lets get to it.''


	5. Breakfast and interviews

The crime scene was a park. They stood in the crime scene staring at the poor dead body. The body was the body of an African American male. The victim was bound by his hands and feet. He was wearing nothing, but his boxers. Will was back at the police station helping Garcia while the others combed the crime scene.

Sam swallowed hard. This unsub was serious.

Reid walked over, his face emotionless, which was a shock to Sam. The guy was undercover as a stripper; the type of person this unsub was after! How was he this damn calm?

"The knife work is very choppy.'' Reid said snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Meaning?'' Sam drawled confused.

"It was done by a guy. A woman wouldn't be this bold. A woman would be hesitant.''

"Unless she had done this before.'' Sam countered .Spencer stifled smile, enjoying her aggressiveness.

"It would take multiple times and besides these knife cuts are very off. If it were someone with a degree or rather knowledge of knifeman ship, then we'd see it.'' Reid explained.

"Hmm that makes sense.'' Morgan second.

"So what else do we know?'' Sam asked stooping down to get a better view of the body.

"He definitely got bolder compared to the last killing. The previous killing had the victim found in a hotel room; Not in broad daylight in a heavily populated area.''

"So then why the sudden change in MO? This is his third killing.''

"He may have wanted to make a statement to get back at someone.'' JJ commented.

"What's your theory?'' Sam asked looking up at the blonde.

"We think the unsub is killing due to a strong sense of right and wrong. We believe he sees these strippers as either sub humans we've seen in previous cases or he could be targeting them mainly as an act of revenge.''

"If that's the case then you're gonna have a whole lot of angry husbands.'' Anthony, Sam's comrade commented. Prentiss' eye widened before she quickly pulled out her phone calling Garcia.

"Hello my wonderful chickies.''

"Garcia we need any domestic disturbances filed by all the strip clubs in Miami that were hit. Check for any filed against the employees and jealous husbands, lovers, boyfriends.''

"On it honey bunch. We have two. One filed by a Mr. Charles Marks for the Candy cane Strip club and another by Andrew Hernandez against Hot and Bothered strip club. I'm sending you the addresses right now.'' Reid stifled a laugh at the names, causing Sam to roll her eyes playfully.

"Thanks Garcia.'' Prentiss said.

"That's right up the street.'' Sam explained after receiving a text message of the coordinates.

"Reid you and Sam go and talk to Marks and Prentiss and Morgan go speak to Hernandez. We'll stay and talk to the other civilians and see if they can help.''Hotch ordered

"When are we going to release this to the public?'' Anthony asked.

"We're hoping we don't have to. Your boss isn't up for mass chaos and pandemonium.'' Rossi said simply. Sam nodded before getting in the police car and driving off.

"You think that was such a wise idea leaving them alone, sweetie?''

"Yes. They seem to like each other's company and they don't look like the type that can't function around each other.''

"That's what you said about us. And remember how that turned out?'' Prentiss said reminding her husband of the many car trips together when they were a couple that ended up with them having sex in the car. Hotch glared at his wife, who smirked before winking.

Maybe that wasn't such a good idea.

Sam drove over with Reid. Marks was moving his lawn. The house was definitely in the high rent district.

"Not the type of guy you'd see at a strip club. He was talking to a group of neighbors as they stepped out of the car. The neighbors scattered quickly. Really quickly.

'Don't be fooled. I was in one, what does that tell you?''

"Your undercover Prettyboy.''

"Wait how do you know my nickname?''

"I heard Morgan and JJ talking about it.'' she said smiling devilishly.

"What do your friends call you?''

"We'll deal with pleasantries later. Right now let's interview.''

"We're investigating a complaint that you brought to the Candycane strip club.'' The guy wiped his hands and motioned the two to come inside before proceeding to speak. His living room was messy.

"Forgive the mess. Shannon hasn't finished cleaning.''

"I filed because of the man's behavior. He was grinding on my wife.'' The man said calmly as he entered the living room.

"You do however realize that strip clubs are legitimate?'' Sam asked.

"I am aware but he kept calling about Shannon. I confronted the man he was cool about it saying it was his cousin doing prank calls after I explained and then he left. Haven't seen the man since and neither has my wife.''

"Where is your wife? We'd like to speak with her as well.''

"She isn't here. She went to pick up our daughter. I think it's best if we don't get her involved. The ordeal was painful.

"Do you have a light?''

"Yes. Here.'' Marks answered pulling out a match book. Sam took it. She lit her cigarette, before drawing it to her lips.

Our neighborhood doesn't do this. It ruined our reputations. Now if you'll excuse me I've got to pick up my mother at the airport.''

"Of course.'' Sam said.

"Well that was fun.''

"He's not telling us something.''

"What do you mean?''

"He seemed too calm. What kind of man falls for a prank call alibi?'' Sam commented.

"There were no pictures of his wife.'' Reid said suddenly.

"You're sure?''

"Yeah and he wasn't very insistent on not having her interviewed.''

"Insistent or not we've got to interview his wife.'' Sam said driving off.

"They called me Katy Kat after my middle name. Sam Katherine Carson.'' Sam said after they had been given their orders to head back to the police station.

"Katherine. It suits you.'' Reid said causing Sam to blush.

"Reid , um would you like to get dinner with me again?''

"Is it going to end up like last night?''

"No, well maybe. I wanna get to know you better.'' She said nervously.

"Well then ask me.''

"Favorite movie?''

"Hmm. The adventures of Robin hood or The Birds from Alfred Hitchcock.''

"Breakfast at Tiffany and The three musketeers with Oliver Platt and Charlie Sheen.'' Sam said smiling.

"That I didn't expect. I expected something like No reservations or The vow. Something oozing with romance.I didn't know you smoked?''

"Did you watch the vow with your friends?'' Sam teased.

"Garcia made us .Once, but other times Gideon, he's my old boss—he'd let us watch some old Charlie Chaplin movies.''

"Cute. I don't. Anthony always forgets his carton, so I keep some on hand for him. I also saw him fiddling with the matchbook.'' Sam said turning into the police station. The agents were all standing around a white board covered with the victim's history. Hotch was talking and the others were drinking coffee and listening.

"Well?'' Rossi asked.

"Well Marks was cooperative until we asked him about his wife. He said it caused distance among their neighbors, but that didn't seem likely. Also he had no pictures of his wife and he believed the victim's alibi.''

"He also had a match book from the candy Cane strip club. It was old and had what looked like blood on it. And judging by the house, it looked like it hadn't been cleaned in days'' Sam finished.

"So we're looking at a suspect who may or may not have a wife and seems to be rather disorganized.''

"Extremely disorganized.''

"Garcia what's the name of Marks wife?''

"He had a wife. He name is Shannon Marks. They are technically divorced. She has full custody after Marks was arrested for assault on May 25th.''

"Thanks Garcia.''

"What of the other guy?''

"His story checks out. He was on vacation in the Caribbean with his wife. He pulled up his boarding history to prove it.''

"So he's lying.''

"I think we'd better pay another visit to Marks. '' Rossi said to Hotch

"Guys the unsub struck again.''JJ said running into the room.

'Again?But it's not even dusk!'' Anthony said shocked.

"He struck and fortunately didn't finish the job.'' JJ said.

"Morgan , you and Reid go back to Xquisite. You guys have a job to do. I'll send Sam and Anthony with you.''

"But don't you need our help?''

"Not until we get some more information.'' Rossi said.

Reid sighed. Agent by day, undercover stripper by night. Yep the perfect story to tell his future kids.


End file.
